An LPiece's Lament
by anagram inhaler
Summary: This is an account of a frightened L-Pieces brief yet profound journey through life-and her loss of innocence. One shot.
1. An LPiece's Lament

The experience was ineffable.

There just was not, and then there was. Simple. But, in ever simplicity, there is complexity, and in this one doubly so. That transition from nothingness into being was a moment that L-Piece felt as though she should explain. Such simple complexity was too odd an experience for one who had never been before. Still, though, she felt inadequate. Inadequacy was, in fact, the first sensation she felt.

And with sudden conviction, lo! As quickly as L-Piece was thrust into this world, she was forcibly experiencing it. A matter of milliseconds became her infancy, her curious childhood, and, at last, her petulant adolescence. Gone were the moments of eagerness and novelty. What once seemed new and interesting became, as is typical, sterile and tedious. The L-Piece's vibrant life of purple, blue, orange, green dipped into a monotone. L-Piece believed she felt, nay, believed she knew that this experience was unique to her. But she was not the first, not the last. Nonetheless, this dulling of experience was profound to little L-Piece.

More profound, however, was her late-adolescent discovery of her maker. She was but three blocks away from landing.

Throughout her brief and insignificant but subjectively powerful existence, a God-Thing was in total control of her every move. Her every twist, her every turn. He was solely responsible, or so she thought, for all of the ill in her being. This outsider, this manipulator was forcing her all too quickly through her so-called "life" for one moment.

She was two blocks away from landing.

But this was not two blocks away from "landing". She was two blocks away from her destiny. The loss of L-Piece's virginity, as she was soon to find, the only purpose the Programmer gave for her existence. L-Piece was nothing but a sex object.

And not a very good one at that.

The harsh inadequacy of her former life returned unabashedly. "Too little blocks to put here. Damn. One too many to put here. Fuck L-Pieces, man. I guess I'll just put it here. I hate Tetris." She saw Him now to be a malevolent God-Thing, rife with degrading words too. "It". If this were poorly produced pornography or drunken role-play, L-Piece might have been turned on. Alas, it was not. It was her life.

The loss of her innocence was approaching-one block.

It was coming. It was imminent.

She was afraid.

Gone.

Thus it was gone, as two squares rubbed under her and she straddled what was left of a long piece. A nearly inaudible moan of resolution emitted from the L-Piece's squares. The waves, the waves of primal, pained, forever-anticipated pleasured carved through her virtual being. She was carried out of her shell. Escaped were her adolescent fears and disappointments, if only for moments, in theLandofTetrOrgasms.

But that facade, too, came crashing down. She was left lying there, on a sleazy pedophilic long piece, dirty and defiled. Left to be a rather un-strategically placed burden to the God-Thing for three rounds until her eventual return to non-existence.

She was not the first, nor the last.

But, as she disappeared, she wondered: "Were my tribulations and short-lived pleasure meant for only a high score?"

The answer, of course, a resounding "yes".

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a collection of semi-erotic Tetris Fanfiction. It's not always going to be romantic, per se, or have a continuous mood throughout, but I think that Tetris erotica is hilarious. If you do too, read on, my friend, read on. Just keep in mind that this is farcical. Thanks for reading and enjoy!<em>


	2. Pedophillia: A LongPiece Story

His adolescence was spent alone. Flung to the side, he never knew the smooth caress of a sexually confused Z-Piece. Nay- Long-Piece felt naught but the cruel stares of the accumulating lump of blocks. Purple, green, indigo, and red- the judgmental palette of a hyper-sexual God-Thing. The aching, resigned feeling of certain rejection always seemed to be infiltrating his blocks.  
>And, not before long, Long-Piece was aging. He laid their, atop a mismatched mound of once-pieces. Waiting.<p>

Waiting for the end.

Until Level Two, when one drop- one fated drop- changed everything. A spry, hesitant L-Piece was placed by the God-Thing upon Long-Piece's once-untouched body. He was mildly taken aback. He didn't even know her name, and she seemed so young. But he, in that singular round, took as much from her as he possibly could. Long-Piece took her virginity, her dignity, her infinity. Pleasure etched its way through his sexual organ until a dull but unmistakable sense of contentment warmed his blocks- Level 3. Long-Piece looked at his partner. Her expression of pained pleasure was plain to him. He was, after all, quite the connoisseur of pornography.

The two continued to lay there as other blocks dripped and dropped upon them. They were in silence, both thinking of adolescence. She was preoccupied with thoughts of her own, and its newfound ephemeral nature. He was thinking of how nice it was to make a freshly ordained Tetro-woman have a TetrOrgasm. Feelings of dirtiness, however, slowly seeped into his very consciousness.

Long-Piece realized what he had done.  
>He soiled what was once pure. He defiled her soul. He ate upon the freshly washed dish that was her lady-parts. And he knew now the errors of his ways. And he could not repent (Tetris pieces are an atheistic sort, mind you). This sin carried with him forever- to Oblivion.<p>

The hyper-sexual God-Thing merely screamed and screamed- "AWW YEAH LEVEL FOUR".


	3. SLUT FirstRate SecondRate ZPiece

They knew she was beautiful from the moment she first originated.  
>Even the most mature Tetriminos were mesmerized by her tantalizing good looks- and her tantalizing good<em>ies<em>. The alluring crimson hue of her blocks did nothing but accentuate the hard, straight curves of her being. The way she fell, too, seemed to be infinitely more seductive than the other pieces. It would seem as the God-Thing also appreciated her beauty; Unrushed by a hasty Down-Arrow or premature Quick Drop, Z-Piece had all the time in the world to flaunt her assets. Or, perhaps, it was that the oblivious God-Thing had been distracted by His Holy Pizza-Bearing Mother.

Either way, the beauty of the Z-Piece's form was quickly spoiled when she learned of its existence.

The constant wolf-whistles and outpour of compliments led Z-Piece to think that she was special. Which, of course, she was, but everypiece hates Tetriminos who dare to believe such frivolity. At first, she gracefully accepted all compliments-from the steamy T-Piece to that socially awkward Long-Piece. She relished in the wolf-whistles and Tetriminos' other feeble attempts at hitting on her Glory. But, as when a giant, bloodsucking parasite exits one's digestive tract after 12 years without one's knowledge, something was missing. She thought, and thought, and thought, and thought some more, but she still could not conclude what it was. Z-Piece thought more than she had ever thought in her life (which was not very much, A: as a Tetrimina, she lacked sentience, and, B: she wasn't exactly known in the Tetris world for her mental prowess), and she still could not find the missing piece. Thoughts tumbled in her head, making and breaking alliances like towels in a dryer, sans dryer sheet.

And her epiphany arrived.  
>She felt deprived. Deprived<p>

...

...

...

...

of love. The hyper-sexual comments that arose from the Tetriminos were dandy, but she was missing wholesome, true love from her oblivious, pizza-loving God-Thing. So, like all nonplussed adolescents, there was only one thing to do- act out. Thus she did. Sexually. Z-Piece fondled all in sight, it seemed. She graced everypiece with her presence, sucking and feeling for little more than a moment of pleasure. Perhaps she expereinced a Tetrorgasm here and there, but overall she merely appeased others not returning the sentiment. Z-Piece was as easy as killing a horde of blind goblinoids when you're a level 25 wizard. For a while, she was perplexed as to why the pieces so flippantly abused her blocks, but, of course, she knew in her non-existent heart that everypiece had already experienced wild, steamy intercourse with her in their imagination.

Thus, after fucking everything with blocks (save Long-Piece), she was left alone, under a pile of other z-pieces (damn things always come five in a row), to Tetrabate. Still, there was no TetrOrgasm. Off to Oblivion with her. As a final comment, the oblivious God-Thing noted, "MOM. YOU KNOW I HATE VEGGIE."


End file.
